Online Dating
by Abigail.Dee
Summary: Garcia comes up with a way to get Emily a date, and she ends up finding exactly what she was missing.


**Just a random idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

"Come on, your love life is pathetic." Garcia pleaded as she sat on Emily's couch as she got drinks for JJ, Garcia and herself. They were having a girl's night, and the conversation was going down a path Emily didn't want it to go down.

"No Pen. I'm not." Emily insisted.

"It's not like it could hurt." JJ edged.

"For the last time, I am _not_ signing up for a dating website! Yes, my love life has not been eventful lately." Emily began. "But a dating website? How many perverts and rapist do you think are on those sites?"

"So? There are perverts and rapists everywhere. Don't give them your address before you talk to them." JJ said.

"This conversation is over." Emily said.

"You know what?" Garcia said. "Here I am, trying to be a good friend. Every day I help you guys do your jobs and you trust the all mighty tech goddess then, but now? No. You don't trust me at all in your personal life. All I want to do is help, and you're turning your back. Oh, please do it. For me?"

"Holy melodramatic!" JJ scoffed.

"Will you stop being an ass if I do it?" Emily sighed.

"Cross my heart." Garcia said, acting out her words.

"Alright." Emily said, as she walked over to get her laptop. "I'll do it."

"Look at this!" Garcia said triumphantly after they had created Emily's profile. She was officially EP178 on the website Garcia chose. Emily opted not to put a picture up, but she let Garcia fill in her personal information which apparently had sparked some interest. "Nine guys already tying to get a piece of you."

"Doesn't that just boost my confidence." Emily said sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet and enjoy." JJ laughed as they browsed through Emily's contacts.

"Whoa! Look at this, 'SexxiBooi589' looks like he could be your type." Garcia laughed. Emily looked at the picture and giggled. He was clearly not her type.

"How about 'Hawtstud'?" JJ laughed, pointing to the next picture and Emily shook her head quickly. The three girls scrolled down the list and not one man was what Emily was looking at them. They eventually gave up at the jerks that were looking at Emily's profile, and just began looking at the suggestions that the website made for her. Unfortunately, it wasn't better.

"This is hopeless!" Emily said. "All of these guys are narcissistic perverts. Thanks Pen, but this was a horrible idea."

"Wait!" JJ said as Emily went to close the browser. "Look at him."

"A200" Emily read. "He doesn't have a picture, and his name isn't totally egotistical."

"There we go; a step in the right direction. Send him a message! He's online." Garcia said.

"No." Emily said.

"No?" JJ asked.

"Too bad. I will then." Garcia took the computer and began typing.

_EP178 says:_

_hey there_

_A200 says:_

_Hello_

"Alright, give me the computer back!" Emily protested.

"Only if you promise that you won't exit." Garcia bargained.

"Fine, just give it." Emily insisted and she took the computer.

_EP178 says:_

_Look, my stupid friends made this profile for me. I'm not really interested in anything special. _

_A200 says:_

_That's something we have in common. My friends even made my profile for me._

_EP178 says:_

_Same here. _

"You have something in common." JJ laughed.

"Shush! He's saying something." Garcia said.

"I don't need to be quiet if he's IMing her!" JJ protested.

_A200 says:_

_My friends are reading over my shoulder right as we speak. They're saying I shouldn't have told you that because it sounds creepy. Sorry. I don't mean to be creepy._

_EP178 says:_

_No worries, my friends are reading over my shoulder too. They're the ones that made me click on you._

_A200 says:_

_Thank them for me._

_EP178 says:_

_Why?_

_A200 says: _

_It seems like you're the only remotely not narcissistic female on this site. I was just happy to see someone who wasn't "SexyBoobs898." Talk about creepy huh?_

"Emily, he's a male version of you." Garcia laughed.

"He is not. We've been talking for two minutes. How would you know that?" Emily protested.

_EP178 says:_

_Yeah, that would be creepy indeed._

_A200 says:_

_You're using proper grammar and spelling? Wow. I didn't know that was legal on these sites. _

_EP178 says:_

_WUD U R4TH3R 1 T4LK LIK3 DI$$?_

_A200 says:_

_I have no idea what you just said._

_EP178 says:_

_Exactly. You're using proper grammar just like I am. _

_A200 says:_

_Touché. More proof that I'm too old for this internet dating crap._

_EP178 says:_

_Another thing we have in common._

The conversation between the two went on way after JJ and Garcia left. In fact, the two continued to talk to each other for weeks. During work, after work, day, night. Any time they could find, they were talking. Emily didn't know much about A200. He was in his forties, he lived in Quantico, he had a son (and for obvious safety reasons, wouldn't give the kid's name) and that he worked in law enforcement. At least, that's what he said. He knew even less about Emily. She just said that she was in her late thirties, she lived in Quantico as well and she worked in law enforcement too. She could tell him that she worked for the FBI or the BAU, but that tended to turn off guys.

One night, about a month after the two began talking, Emily decided to ask if he wanted to meet her.

_EP178 says:_

_I know this might be a bad idea, but the __high point__ of my day is talking to you, so here it goes. Do you want to meet up sometime?_

_A200 says:_

_That's a risky move there sweetheart. I could be a rapist or a murderer._

_EP178 says:_

_Are you?_

_A200 says:_

_No, but would I really tell you if I was?_

_EP178 says:_

_True enough, but I think I'm willing to take the risk._

_A200 says:_

_In that case, yes, I'd love to meet up with you._

_EP178 says:_

_Wow! Great! Just be prepared. I'm a total nerd in person._

_A200 says:_

_And you aren't on here?_

_EP178 says:_

_Mean!_

_A200 says:_

_Joking. It's okay. I am too._

They made plans to meet at a local bar at eight o'clock that night. Emily said she'd be in a red dress, waiting at the bar. He said he'd be there too, but he'd be holding a red rose to match her dress. She knew it might be bad news, but she was excited none the less. JJ and Garcia came over to help her get ready, and insisted that they accompany her to the bar. She was okay with it, as long as they didn't wait with her.

Eight o'clock rolled around and the three girls went into the bar. Garcia and JJ sat at a table close by and Emily went up to the bar. Suddenly, a familiar voice grabbed her attention.

"Prentiss?" It was Hotch.

"Hey Hotch." She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…uh…have a date?" She said, turning blood red.

"Me too." He said, blushing as deeply as she did. "Morgan, Rossi and Reid accompanied me. They wanted to meet my date." Emily smiled.

"JJ and Garcia are over there too. They want to protect me incase he turns out to be a jerk." Emily laughed.

"You haven't met him?" Hotch asked, with a strange look coming onto his face.

"Well, not exactly." Emily blushed again. "I met him online."

"Oh shit." Hotch laughed hysterically.

"What?" She asked. Suddenly, Hotch picked up a red rose from the chair beside him.

"We haven't formally met. I'm A200." He laughed.

"No!" Emily squealed.

"Yep." He laughed.

"I feel like such an idiot." She said, placing her head in her hands.

"Well, it actually works out well for me." He said.

"How?"

"I've had feelings for you forever Emily. I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet. But, I do." Hotch confessed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Hotch repeated.

"I feel the same way! I was just scared you didn't feel the same." Emily said happily.

"Aren't we kick-ass profilers?" Hotch snickered.

"Missing what's been in front of us for so long? Oh yeah, we rock." She laughed.

"So EP178. Will you do me a favour?"

"Anything." She said happily.

"Kiss me?"

At a table not too far away from the bar, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, JJ and Garcia were sitting together sipping drinks.

"I told you they'd never figure it out." Morgan laughed as he saw Hotch kiss Emily.

"Maybe I gave them too much credit." Reid agreed.

"Should we tell them we set it all up?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah. Should we tell them that them finding each other on that dating website and all the events that followed were planned by us?" JJ asked while laughing.

"Nope." Rossi said as he took a drink. "Let's just let the lovebirds think it was fate. After all, we knew they'd be together in the end. They just needed a push in the right direction." They all clinked their glasses and toasted Aaron and Emily finally realizing what they were missing.

**Alright, that's it. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
